Usagi's New Life
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: What would happen one day, when Usagi finds out that Mamo-Chan wasn't the one after all? R&R Chapter 4 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, this is gonna be an AU Sailor Moon fiction, if you don't like the pairings don't read, the following pairings are going to be Usagi/Seiya and Naru/Nephrite. Since this story had popped in my head while I was in the middle of being interrupted, in trying to get out of my writer's block, but I think that I'm gonna make this story since the new Sailor Moon Crystal had came out a bit bit ago! BTW Ty LoveInTheBattlefield, for telling us! PS, Usagi will be somewhat OOC... Oh there will be some briefe Haruka and Usagi!)

Title: Usagi's happiness...

Chapter1: Intro, and Morning...

It was three years ago to the day that Mamo-Chan had left Usagi for no reason, all the blonde hared blue eyed twenty year old guru of make up and fashion and hair, had done for that year was cry. Michu, Haruka's cousion, and the tall blonde had taken the lost and broken girl in their home, to which it had done Usagi some good they helped her get over her heartache; Mamo-Chan was her first true love; so why?

As Usagi woke up to the sound and touch of Haruka shaking her awake, ''Come on dumpling, wake up sleeping beauty..'' Usagi muttered something and popped up, in bed in a sitting position, breathing hard ''Five more minuets mommy...*snore* Ha-Haruka?'' It was Friday, Usagi was off from her job so she mainly hung around Haruka at the motorcycle track; sighing to herself, as Haruka helped her out of her full sized bed. As Usagi stood in her white and pink cressant moon flannel lounge pants and a white tank top with a pink star on it, and nothing covered her bare feet, ''It's early Haruka-Chan,'' Said a drozey Usagi yawning, the woman chuckled and as she walked into the bathroom that her and Usagi share ''Come on you know Michu, everyone up...'' Sighing in defeat, knowing Michu is an early riser, so that ment that everyone up!

As Haruka had came back from the bathroom, ''I ran your bath dumpling, I added some of the vanilla in.'' With a smile, Haruka was getting ready to walk out of the room, and seeing Michu with an apron on over her jean shorts and green tank top, ''Come you lazy bones,'' She teased ''I made french toast, Usagi-chan and scrambled eggs just the way you like it!'' Both had smiled at the woman, that was the 'Jill' of all trades in a way, the three had went about their daily routine. As Usagi stripped and settled in the warm water, it eased her abit, upon hearing the slidding bathroom door and seeing Haruka there with a cup of coffee, for herself, Usagi knew that the woman loved her coffe to get going in the morning, while the blonde hared blue eyed girl loved orange juice, ''What is it Haruka-Chan?'' Usagi had asked while, Haruka placed her coffe on the white procline marble counter.

Haruka was still in love with Usagi, even after the final battle against the posessed Galaxia, they all got a second chance at a life they would once in a while get some action as in stopping a robber and a mugger. But all in all everything was quiet on the planet Earth, Usagi missed Mamo-Chan still, but things were getting better why couldn't she have something that Naru-Chan and Nephrite-Samma have? See during the war with Beryl-Samma of the negaverse, Nephrite turned spy and risked his life for the girl that he loved; Zoisite was going to kill her, and Nephrite stopped him and Usagi had wounded Kunzite and Zoisite and his lover managed to escape; temporarly then after another battle Usagi killed Kunzite, Zoisite was dead Beryl killed him.

From that day, Nephrite had become a guardian of the moon, for Naru, and for himself the future...

As Usagi had snapped out of her daydream memory when she had felt Haruka's hand taking Usagi's pink floral scented loofah sponge that was lathered with lavender body wash that Haruka and Michu had picked out for her one Christmas. As Haruka began to gently scrub Usagi's back like always, the twenty year old brought her knees up to her chest in the medium sized bath tub; Usagi closed her eyes Haruka had been pinning for her still. The girl cared for the two women very much that took her in in her hour of need and they had told her that she could stay as long as she wanted; and for that act alone Usagi will be forever grateful for the two for helping her. As Haruka continued with wash Usagi's back with such gentlness and care, Haruka was thinking about her sweet blonde dumpling, *I'm in love with you, my sweet dumpling, I'll give you as much time as you need,* As the older woman had thought to herself while she was rising off the girl's back.

While Usagi still had her eyes closed ''Dumpling?'' Haruka asked, ''Hm?'' She replied, ''Can you ever forgive me for striking you?'' Usagi opened her eyes and looked over in Haruka's direction, was it really important that Usagi forgives Haruka? The woman had asked for her forgiveness like every other month or so, ''Haruka-Chan...'' Placing her hand on Usagi's bare and wet shoulder, ''Dumpling, I can't live with myself,'' Usagi had cut her sentence short, ''Haruka-Chan, I already forgiven you, I think you need to forgive yourself.'' That could've been it; Haruka needed to forgive herself for what she had put her little dumpling through.

As Haruka handed Usagi the pink and risened off loofah, and dried her hands, ''I'll be waiting in the kitchen with Michu, dumpling, hurry before breakfast gets cold.'' Looking in the mirror then bowing her head and grabbing her mug and leaving for the kitchen. Usagi sighed, she knew Haruka's feelings towards her and she was trying to be respectful and caring of her feelings, letting the water out and standing up grabbing the big pink fluffy towel that Haruka had placed near the tub's rim. Wrapping herself in its warmth, and drying off and brushing her teeth, and putting on some makeup- with the towel still around her- walking in her room picking out a pair of white hipster panties and a matching bra.

Walking over to her closet after slipping the items on, openning the wooden door and looking inside deciding on a pair of cargo pink capris and a white tank top with a heart in the hip part of the material, deciding on a pair of basic white wedges; as usual Usagi had her trademark hair style. After a couple of moments grabbing her purse and her phone, walking to the kitchen, until ''MEOW!'' *Bam!* ''Ooops I'm sorry Luna!'' Nursing her new scratch from her cat, both Haruka and Michu sighed and sweat dropped. For the past three years, Usagi had never really kluzted out much, well there were some occasions as the girl had sat down by Haruka and Michu flanked her cousin's other side, as the girl was eating.

Both women were worried because today was three years ago to the day that Mamo had left their dear friend, they wondered what mind set that she would be in, as Usagi had finished her breakfast taking the last sip of her orange juice, ''What is it?'' Asked the blonde confused, both women didn't know what to say or what to think, ''Usagi-Chan, you don't mind hanging around old Haruka? You can hang around me for awhile?'' Offered Michu gently and teasenly, ''Oh I don't mind, and Michu-Chan you need your practice, for your tour coming up in two weeks; how do you handle it?'' Asked Usagi, ''At first, wasn't easy I have to admit, but after awhile I just got used to it, you wont be in the way Usagi-Chan; there are a lot of stores and malls, at center Tokyo.'' Michu had offered, Usagi smiled ''I don't mind hanging around Haruka-Chan or you, but arigato, for your offer.'' Michu smiled softly and took the plates in the kitchen and quickly washed them.

As the woman left the dinning room leaving Haruka and Usagi in silence, ''Dumpling, if you don't want to go with me if you don't have to...'' The object of Haruka's affection, looked over at her ''Haruka-Chan, I like spending time with you, I can go do a few things and go and see Naru and Nephrite; if you want you can come with me.'' Offered Usagi as they were getting up and going on their daily routine, ''Sure, I'll come with you, dumpling, you think that we are going to have time to go see Ami and Rei, and the other girls?'' Asked Haruka as they said goodbye to Michu, while getting what they needed for the day, so that there will be no running back and forth.

Usagi thought for amoment, nearly klutzing out again thankfully Haruka caught her, ''Sure I think that we may have sometime to do that, what time does the motor track open, again?'' With Haruka's arms around her dumpling still helping her to the back part of the motor bike, ''11:30, seeing it is about 8:30, we'll have plenty of time.'' Nodding her head as Haruka had taken her place in front of Usagi, to which the girl had wrapped her arms around Haruka and they sped off, oddly Usagi felt kinda happy that she wasn't with Mamo anymore. What did it all mean? Sure she was depressed about it for a time, and she also knew the risk about having Nephrite on the side of the moon during the battle against Beryl, everytime Usagi asked Nephrite the real reason as to why he turn coated over to the light...

Usagi's memory:

As the girl that became Sailor Moon, stood there with Naru and with Nephrite, she had asked him ''Why are you doing this, Nephrite, what is the real reason?'' Nephrite's stare didn't leave Naru's tearful one, he had saved her from the wrath of Kunzite and got a few bruises for his troubles, ''Sailor Moon, what would you do for someone that you love?'' The blue eyed, brown hared man had asked her while taking Naru's shaken form in his strong embrace; the solider of love and of jutice looked at Nephrite and said ''I would honestly do whatever I had to do to keep them safe at all times, Nephrite, Naru needs you now, you weakened Kunzite and Zosite hadn't showed his face.'' True they went to regroup, ''I am needed at Naru's side, and yours,'' Meeting her confused stare, ''If you are to defeat Beryl-Samma, you have to accept my help, I can train you,'' She then looked at Naru, and smiled, as long as Naru was happy and safe, ''This will take sometime, Nephrite, but I think that we can work something out.'' Said the moon sailor as she took her leave.

End of Usagi's memory:

It was hard to believe that it has been so many years since that night talking to Nephrite, while he was holding Naru conveying his comfort to her, true Naru's mother took a bit of time to accept it but in time she did. After the defeat of Queen Beryl, everyone was in peace, but then threat after threat had came rainning down upon them, and time after time Nephrite had proven to be a very powerful ally. He man had became a very powerful business man, and very rich, he had Naru with him and that was the biggest and greatest treasure of them all, the money meant nothing to the man. While Haruka drove, and Usagi was in her memories/day dreams, she had been thinking a lot about everything within the last three years lately, only time will tell her fate has had a funny way of working everything out either for the worst or for the better.

Usagi had wished that fate would hurry up and reward her for her paitence, and word itsself was a word that used loosely when it came to her situation, it wasn't that Haruka and/or Michu were not great to help her. She would be always be grateful for them, but Usagi needed something more, but what could it be? As the bike ride halted, the blondes had gotten off their transport, and walking up to Naru's and Nephrite's home; for someone as powerful and rich as the blue eyed brown wavy hared man has, Naru had preferred a moddest home. Nephrite was so supportive of Naru's decision to stand by him, and Nephrite and Naru's mother had been to their graduation.

That alone had shocked everyone, Usagi graduating, Michu helped her crack down on her studies with help from Ami too; as Naru happened to look out the window to see two of her best friends walking up the driveway hip to hip. Usagi beamed as she had heard Naru to Nephrite that they were had arrived. Usagi was happy that her best friend Naru had found happiness, true he used to be the enemy but Naru was safe with him, the leader of the sailor senshi remembered as if it were yesterday how Naru nearly found out 'Sailor Moon's' real identity that thought alone had terrorified her! Because she was going to tell her when her best friend was ready to know the truth, as Usagi had came out of her thoughts: (AN/ I know that I have her thinking a lot!)

Upon hearing the front door to the two story moddest white home open, and standing in the door's opening were Naru and Nephrite, both had change a bit but not much Naru had gotten a couple of inches taller and her her and gotten three inches longer. Nephrite didn't really change, he had maintained his apperance minus the scar just below his right eye, thanks to Kunzite. As the young couple had allowed their guests inside, ''Can I get you guys anything?'' Naru had asked while her hand still was twined with her boyfriend's both had respectfully declined, ''We can't stay long Naru-Chan, and Nephrite-Samma, I just needed to speak with you Naru; did you talk to your mother last night about selling some of your items in her store and the same in kind with us?'' Naru nodded while taking a seat on Nephrite's lap.

''My mother had said that she would do it, under one condition.'' Usagi had notioned for her best friend to continue, ''Well, she will do it if we merge with her store to sell some pieces that she doesn't have much room for, since you do own half of our store Usagi-Chan, you make the final choice, I say yes. Think about it Usagi-Chan, it will benifet us in the long run, we'll get our names out there with your make up and hair line and we will get our names out there with our clothing lines!'' True, that would be a better notion for business, Usagi had thought it did make a lot of sense, ''Naru-Chan, my answer is yes, us three will be getting a lot of money out of this and a lot of exposure!'' As they talked, Haruka had looked at her watch, ''Come dumpling we must be get going,'' Naru and Nephrite had gotten back up from their position on the couch.

While they were walking back to the door, ''Usagi-Chan, there was something else that I needed to ask you, Nephrite and myself were thinking about going on a cruise within a couple of weeks and we have two extra tickets and we were wondering if you and Haruka-Chan could come with us?'' Haruka had looked her gaze over at her dumpling, this could be the break that both of them needed. Usagi had thought about getting away for awhile and it was when Michu was going touring so they'd get back at the exact same time, to which it had worked out perfectly, ''I wouldn't mind going Naru-Chan, if Haruka-Chan doesn't mind going with me?'' Usagi had said while the four of them were talking in the driveway.

Haruka then looked over at Usagi, ''Dumpling, I will go, call us later about the details?'' The couple then agreed and went back inside, leaving Usagi and Haruka to go on about their way without incodent...

(End of chapter one: I haven't written Sailor Moon fan Fiction so be kind, R&amp;R! and its voting time! What evil should be coming at them?

A) Kunzite, Zoisite, And Diamond

B) Allen and Anne

C) Kunzite and Zoisite

Voting has no time limit!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, this is gonna be an AU Sailor Moon fiction, if you don't like the pairings don't read, the following pairings are going to be Usagi/Seiya and Naru/Nephrite. Since this story had popped in my head while I was in the middle of being interrupted, in trying to get out of my writer's block, but I think that I'm gonna make this story since the new Sailor Moon Crystal had came out a bit bit ago! BTW Ty LoveInTheBattlefield, for telling us! PS, Usagi will be somewhat OOC... Oh there will be some brief Haruka and Usagi! And yes I know that I kept the Haruka and Michu 'cusin' angle for a reason...)

Chapter 2: Later on that night and Haruka's and Usagi's answer,

The two were giving Naru's and Nephrite's offer a lot of thought, and true they do need a change of scenary, a break if you will- it was another uneventful Friday at the motor track that Haruka loved going to. As dinner was being served, the three began to eat and talk about their day, Haruka had brought up that Naru and Nephrite had invite Usagi and Haruka to a cruise within about a couple of weeks. To which Michu had thought that it was a good idea, and she was trying to convince her cousin and her friend that this was exactly what they needed. Michu knew Haruka very well, well enough to attempt this, ''Usagi-Chan, I think that you two should go with Naru-San and Nephrite-Samma it'll be good for you and you won't be alone; our Haruka would be with you.'' Usagi was in mid bite of their meal of sweet and sour chicken and white rice and water, tea...

Usagi knew that Michu was right, looking at the two, ''Haruka-Chan, Michu-Chan, I think that you two are right; I think that I need to clear my head for awhile and Haruka-Chan I know that you're not really into this. However I think it's great, that you wanna be by me,'' Haruka had interrupted her, ''Dumpling, I would do anything for you...'' *Anything,* The woman had thought to herself, while they had finished the dinner and Michu had taken the plates to wash them. While Usagi and Haruka had gone to the living room and pulling out Usagi's pink bunny cased smart phone her Samsung Galaxy 3 and calling Naru.

Meanwhile at Naru's and Nephrite's home,

The couple were laying on their queen sized bed, kissing with their hand roaming each others still clothed bodies, no sooner than Nephrite's hand had gone to his Naru's red baby t shirt (Ring!) both had growled in frustration! They had been trying to get a few moments alone for the past few weeks, true Naru was a virgin and Nephrite had promised her that he wouldn't do anything that she wasn't comfortable with... well that didn't mean that they couldn't have 'some' fun...

Naru had reached and answered her phone, with Nephrite's hand still in her shirt under her red cotton bra, both had growled again once Naru's phone had started to ring again; while he was sucking on her neck. With an annoyed and pleasurable sigh, annoyed cause it never failed whenever her and Nephrite were alone they would be interrupted... and naturally pleasurable for what the man in question was doing to her, Naru had answered the phone, ''Hey Usagi-Chan, oh you and Haruka had thought it over, uh huh... great! Ok we will call you guys tomorrow... uh huh night!'' After the two had gotten off the phone Nephrite was looking at his Naru with a curious stare on his face, Naru had turned her phone off and placed it back on the charger.

As she did, both lovers had met each others' stare, ''What is it Naru?'' Nephrite had asked in his husky voice, from their very steamy and heated make out fest, ''Usagi-Chan and Haruka-Chan can come, after all we have to do is call them tomorrow and give them the information and anything else that they need. Since we do have some vacation time coming up, and it would do Haruka-Chan and Usagi-Chan some good to get out of Tokyo for a...'' Naru couldn't finish her sentence due to the fact that Nephrite had crushed his lips onto her's, in that action her arms had gone around him and her hands were doing a lot of roaming...

Back to Usagi and Haruka...

As Usagi had gotten off the phone and turned it off, while looking at one of her close friends, the twenty year old knew that there was something missing in her life since Mamo left her for no good reason. When Usagi had came out of her thoughts, upon feeling Haruka's form behind her and embracing her from behind and giving her a kiss on her temple, ''I will get your bath started dumpling, and you can lay down...'' As Haruka turned and left for her's and Usagi's bathroom, watching Haruka's retreating form; the blue eyed girl walked outside and sat on the patio with a sigh she had taken a seat on the step.

While Usagi was outside looking up at the sky, for some reason that had seemed to put her at ease, her gaze happened to fall upon the crescent moon and a shooting star, while the shooting star was flying in the sky. Usagi had decided to wish upon it, like she always did, -I wish, for true love and happiness...- It didn't hurt to be self fish once in a while; of all the times that Usagi, as Sailor Moon, had came to the rescue of the galaxy and many innocent people living on this planet. Oddly enough, her thoughts had landed about Seiya Kou Usagi had been thinking about him for the past few months, sighing to herself wondering how he was doing as of late; she had her chance- but he may have been with someone else.

As Usagi was in a very deep thought, she didn't even notice Michu sitting by her until she had felt her friend's soft touch upon her shoulder it had caused her to jump in alarm. Michu jumped as well, ''G-Gomen! Michu-Chan!''Exclaimed Usagi, as the blonde had klutzed out and fell off the top step and landed hard on her rear, ''Ow!'' A lightly giggling Michu had gotten off the step and went to her startled friend and helped her up, ''Are you alright Usagi-Chan?'' Inquired the woman while helping the clumsy her dust herself off, ''H-Hai, Michu-Chan, gomen for scaring you!'' The older woman was waving her gentle hand dismissively, ''No need to apologize, Usagi-Chan, I did scare you... Haruka has your bath ready she was looking for you.'' The girl nodded, ''Would you mind tell Haruka that I will be in a few moments?'' Michu had smiled and did what she was asked.

As Usagi was alone again, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that she was being watched, and turned to notice a familiar person watching her under the street lights wearing his typical red suit and his trademark hair was the same. Usagi thought that she was cracking up, until she heard Haruka ''Dumpling was is it?'' Her attention went to the street lamp, and there was no one there, Usagi was confused she was so sure that she saw Seiya Kou! Or someone that looked a great deal like him, before she knew it Haruka had guided her back into the house.

''Come dumpling it's getting cold outside,'' Guiding her in the house with a concerned Michu waiting at the door's entrance way, ''Come Usagi-Chan, I will help you pick out some outfits and swim suits to take with you two,'' They had left Haruka to her musings, she had sensed Fighter. Seiya was a true competition for her dumpling's heart, Haruka also knew that Usagi will never fully get over Mamo-Chan just seeing those two together had made the older woman sick. Haruka could be the one by Usagi's side, her little dumpling, with a sight she locked the doors and went to Usagi's bathroom, to see Michu washing Usagi's back.

''Oh, hello Haruka, do you want to talk to Usagi-Chan for a while because I need to make a couple of phone calls?'' As she handed Haruka the pink rag and gave Usagi a peck on the cheek and the same with Haruka, walked to the bedroom door, ''Oh give Naru and Nephrite-San a hello for me?'' Both nodded yes...

(End of Chapter 2, I'm gonna do something different that I have been thinking about, and add in a female OC/ it's time for a vote! Male Zoisite, or Female!)


	3. The trip and a surprise!

Usagi's New Life: Chapter 3,

(Disclaimer see Chapter 1, this chapter had been in the works for quite a while...)

The trip and a surprise!

Usagi and Haruka were packing and getting in Michu's spare car, both women could really use some time away, Michu was already on her way to the stop. She had to get up early and since it was going on 6:30. Haruka knew her cousin well, Michu would be making good time to her bus stop on the West side of Japan; as Haruka placed the last bag in the red car turning to see Usagi behind her with her purse and phone texting Naru. Haruka smiled they needed this time away together, so that Usagi and Haruka can be a couple well officially: the two had entered in the car with Haruka buckling her seat belt looking over at her little dumpling.

Haruka was hoping that this trip would bring herself and the blonde dumpling, as they were speeding down the road to the airport; feeling the cool summer early morning wind flowing through her hair. Passing by some early morning joggers and walkers and runners, as the red car had stopped at a red light, Usagi happened to look out of the corner of one her trademark big blue eyes and she saw long back length silver shiny hair that was pulled back in a low pony tail, and a bare muscular chest, Usagi could tell that this man was tall and elegant looking almost like a knight. As the two women were waiting at the longest red light in history, Usagi could tell by his jogging attire that he was wearing sweat pants, that were sky blue draw string as the light had turned from red to green...  
finally...

As the two were pulling away the older yet beautiful man was busy stretching his long legs, Usagi could've sworn that the jogger looked so familiar to her the blonde younger girl swore that she had met him before? Or was she seeing things? Usagi had shaken herself from her thoughts as Haruka was speeding down the highways and freeways. She had noticed that her dumpling was quiet, largely quiet, looking over quickly to glance at the girl of her affections ''Dumpling, are you alright? You seem quiet...'' Haruka had asked out of concern, Usagi was very really that quiet, the blue eyed girl shook her head side to side again.

Usagi smiled and looked over at Haruka ''Hai Haruka-Chan, I am ok, I was just thinking about something...'' Came her answer as Haruka pulled into a parking space at the meeting place in an airport parking lot. Both her looking around trying to find both Nephrite and Naru, they both had gotten their bags and continued to walk side by side making some more small talk ''Dumpling, you have been quiet since the first stop, now please tell me what is wrong..'' Came Haruka's gentle plea, her little dumpling was troubled, and Haruka knew it as they both had stopped walking and looking for the engaged couple. Usagi had sighed quietly to herself Haruka and Michu knew and her other senshi friends knew their Moon Princess very well.

''Oh its nothing Haruka-Chan, I just thought that I saw some one that I knew about a few minuets ago. But I think that it was just my imagination playing tricks on me.'' Usagi had said, while she had pulled her phone out from her purse and texting Naru finding out where the couple are at. As Usagi had stared at the male jogger, flashes from the first fight against the nega force, Queen Beryl and the darkness that followed the woman that sold her soul because of Mamo Chan's previous choice about thousand years ago. A thousand years ago the moon kingdom was a pure and beautiful kingdom full of innocence and life; and the romance between Princess Serenity and The Prince of Earth Endymion; then the darkness had defiled and murdered the people on the moon.

When Beryl was turning into one of the dark queens of the nega force, she even brainwashed the four heavenly kings the four knights that had sworn to serve and protect their master. But then the final battle good vs evil, Kunzite sacrificed himself for Minako, who was severly injured, as Minako had gotten injured from a lethal blast as the beautiful blonde had fallen down to the snowy cold ground; blood had poured from her awful wounds as Minako fell. As Minako had fallen, Kunzite rememebered their pure love, tears were falling from his silver eyes, as he scooped her up in the middle of the battle without anyone noticing them; he had looked down at her, the light in her eyes was fading her body was becoming colder and colder.

Usagi had remembered when Kunzite had held Minako tighter to him while he cried, while cried for the love that they could've had, while he cried for the love that they had a thusand years prior; the promises that they had made to each other. Kunzite was powerless Venus, the real leader of the Sailor Senshi, was dying fast she had reached up with her last ounce of strength and stroked his beautiful crying face ''I...I love you...Ku-Kunzite... p-prote-protect Se-Sern- Serenity...'' She had died in his arms, both of their hair and clothen was blowing into the wind and the snow, Kunzite watched as Minako had taken her last breath she disappeared in his arms, all that was left of her was her 'Love Me Chain' Kunzite had placed it around his neck with tears and her blood flowing down his face.

As Princess Serenity, Usagi, had banished the darkness using the silver crystal and using everything that she was and will be in her first of many battles against the dark side. One after another, and so forth, and three years ago Usagi had thought that she was going to be actually happy for once. Usagi had thought that she was going to be happy without the constant threat of evil looming above her head, true as bad as she was hurting Usagi knew that Minako was hurting even more. One night, after Mamo-Chan had left one Usagi without a lie or even a goodbye, Minako had invited her to stay at her house for a few nights; the first night Usagi and Minako were sharing a bed. Poor Minako was having that same nightmare, the one about her dying in Kunzite's strong arms her screaming had made Usagi to wake her up and comfort her crying friend.

As Usagi had snapped out from her memories of her past, she had seen both Naru and Nephrite coming towards the two; they had said their hellos and good mornings the couple in question was nearly late! And in truth, those two were always punctual or even early, until Naru had spoken ''Gomen, Mina, we were rushed this morning, one did anyone feel that earthquake last night?'' Both Haruka and Usagi were walking with the couple, while Naru was asking them about the thunderous earthquake the previous night. Both Haruka and Usagi had shook their heads 'no' as Naru and her fiance were handing the workers what they needed, as did the other two women. Usagi was in a daze as they boarded and were seated in first class, Haruka was sitting by her object of her affection; as Naru and Nephrite took their seats in front of the two, the four were exchaning excited small chatter.

The plans were simple, they were going to be on the plane for about three hours, then to the dock and to get on the curse ship and go to their tropical island. Usagi couldn't help to think about the unknown jogger that she had seen, earlier this morning, she knew him, there were no questions about it no ifs ands or buts about it; however Rei didn't have any visions of this male or vibes- nothing. It was all baffling, to say in the least, and the stranger that she had seen last night Seiya that person looked a lot like him! Naru had looked behind her while Nephrite had taken her ringed hand, Usagi was in another world giving all that she had been through during the past three years no one could really blame her; and that's why Naru had suggested this trip for at least a week or two.

Usagi had pulled out her pink metallic Ipod touch, and played it on low lip syncing the words 'Sensation, emotion... Deep feeling... True devotion...' while looking out of the window and seeing the parts of Tokyo that she knew zip by her; she missed Mamo-Chan, all she really wanted was for him to say that if he didn't want to be with her anymore he couldn't said it, not take off like that, Usagi had really thought that they were going to be together forever and beyond; however it wasn't meant to be.

As much as it hurt her, she knew deep down that they had grown apart for a while but that didn't mean for him to leave her with nothing spoken between them. As Usagi had felt Haruka's hand on her's, she had slowly turned her head in her friend's general direction,  
the blue eyed guardian of the moon and the moon princess knew that Haruka planet Uranus's protector and member of the senshi court sworn to protect and serve the Princess Serenity; the dumpling headed young woman knew that Haruka was still in love with her.

Usagi cared for Haruka deeply and loved her like a very close friend, but she didn't feel that way for her, maybe if things were different who knows? Haruka had leaned forward and gently and quietly pulled one of the earphones from Usagi's ears ''My little bunny,  
you shouldn't think so much, everything will workout the way it was and will be intended I know that you miss him but you shouldn't dwell on people that purposely do you harm.'' True, Haruka was right, even though Haruka herself did hurt Usagi during the battle against Galaxia her and Michu were not in their right minds. Usagi had peaked over at Naru's and Nephrite's seats, and seeing that Naru was texting her cousin ''Naru-Chan,'' She had looked around ''Nani Usagi-Chan?'' She replied like always ''Have you heard from,  
Hitomi lately?'' The girl smiled, before turning around to meet her best friend's stare, while holding her moble device ''Yes I have just before we boarded, she said that she will be back in Japan about a couple of days after we get back from our trip... she said that she has been missing us a lot traveling and all; oh and she met someone,'' Usagi had looked shocked!

It wasn't like Hitomi was 'ugly' or anything, far from it, Hitomi could've been a princess that's how beautiful she looked; Naru's older cousin used to baby sit them, but a thought had entered her head ''If she did, then how long have they been dating and does Madoka get along with this man?'' Naru was quickly typing the questions that Usagi was asking fastly, and Naru did have those question too, after Hitomi had replied ''She said that they have been dating for two years now and yes Madoka gets along with him very well, and the feeling is mutual. Madoka sees that man as his father...'' Explained Naru as the plane was landing to another airport at a nearby dock.

Getting off the plane and grabbed their stuff, and waiting for a rental car, and getting in and going to the dock ''We are here!'' Naru had said happily said while the four were looking at the huge ship that was gonna take them and everyone else to their destination; getting their stuff and getting on the ship after being greeted by the crew members. While they were shown to their rooms, naturally Naru and Nephrite were gonna share a room and Haruka and Usagi were as well; the four had decided to go up to the deck and enjoy the fresh warm salty air. As Usagi had sat down while taking off her large over shirt, to show her pink one piece swim suite, and pulling out her phone and some sunscreen ''Oh, hey Haruka-Chan!'' The blue eyed blonde dumpling hared young girl looked up from texting their friends and Michu.

''Dumpling did you want something to drink?'' Asked the older woman while handing her a bottle of water, and Usagi had thanked her, setting her phone down and looking at her ''I just texted Michu and our friends to let them know that we had arrived and we are okay. And I took a few extra moments to text Minako-Chan, to ask her if she was okay, and she was and if she needed to talk to me if she needed someone to talk to.'' Haruka had smiled softly that's her dumpling, always a good friend, that had Haruka so proud of her; and Haruka wishes that she could see Mamoru and kick him around for a good twenty minuets. But if he is too blind or stupid to see what's in front of him that he never deserved Usagi; or someone like her, upon seeing both Naru and Nephrite walk up to them hand in hand smiling ''It will be a couple of days until we get to the island, and it will be perfect weather! And did you guys hear what else happened last night?'' Seeing the twos strange looks, Naru really needs to stop watching the night time news.

''Someone by the name of Ninja Siren, has been spotted somewhere in Tokyo and she has been stopping a lot of strange things that have been happening at the south dock... and other strange quakes from the ground a couple in the waters!'' Naru had chatted on while taking off her blue cover that was around Naru's thin waist to reveal a nice blue bikini. As Naru had finished sitting down, Nephrite had sat by her wearing a comfortable grey draw stringed swim trunks. Then Naru's phone had gone off 'Audi La Sing' looking shocked, that was Hitomi's ringtone! Her cousin never called her around this time ''Hello? Oh hey Hitomi! Huh... really, what are you serious!?'' Naru had went on talking to her, what had surprised them when Naru had stood up with the phone in her hand and getting to the rail and looking up '' Oh My God!'' She happily screamed and waved.

The three couldn't get up in enough time, to catch Naru, the younger of the three besides Usagi they had seen Naru and a slightly taller girl hugging ''Hitomi I missed you so much!'' Naru's older cousin, Hitomi was about 4 inches taller than Naru and the other hugging girl Hitomi was semi breasted; and sun kissed skin and dark brown hair that reached her waist. After parting from each other, both Naru and Hitomi have the same smile and proving that they were definitely related, Hitomi was in a red halter designed bikini that hugged her curvy figure perfectly, and showed off her pierced crescent moon navel, and a red heart slave marker tattoo like design on both of her feet that had red nail polish on her perfect toes... even her toes! After parting again, Naru had looked behind her ''Oh where are my manners?! Gomen mina! Hitomi, this is my fiance Nephrite, and our friend Haruka, and you remember Usagi?'' After shaking Haruka's and Nephrite's hands, and turning her green gaze on Usagi.

''Of course, my little hamper head!'' Usagi groaned, she hated that nickname, the the two that consisted of Nephrite and Haruka looked stunned and confused 'hamper head?' Naru was giggling, ''Not funny Naru-Chan!'' *Traitor...* Usagi had mentally gripped while they were sitting down Haruka by her little dumpling; Naru had sat between Nephrite and Hitomi. Nephrite had spoken ''Is there a reason as to why you call Ms. Usagi 'hamper head' as you put it?'' Usagi groaned again, while the two giggled, Hitomi had cleared her throat ''Yes, there is, I used to babysit for both Naru-Chan and Usagi-Chan, and her little brother who was an infant...'' Nephrite had perked up, as Haruka had as well, Hitomi didn't look her age!

Noticing the looks ''I know that I don't look my age, I take care of myself very well, but anyway Naru-Chan and Usagi-Chan were about four or five around that time and Naru was always such a well behaved girl. As Usagi, well whenever she wasn't klutzing out,'' Usagi face planted, as Hitomi had continued ''I turned my back for a moment to take care of Shingo, Usagi-Chan's little brother, and the second that I had I heard Naru-Chan scream and laugh; with Shingo in my arms I see Usagi-Chan in a wicker hamper head first, with the lid slamming shut on her rump!'' Nephrite was chuckling while Naru was laughing very hard at the memory of it; even Haruka was hiding a couple snickers at her little kitten's klutzing out.

''Hitomi!'' ''Mommy!'' The group had heard a male voice calling her name, they all turned to see... Zoicite?!

(End of chapter 3, long in the work I know, this chapter was a flashback and Usagi's conflicting feelings, this was inspired by Aura peachy from Youtube! thank u... R&amp;R!)


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi's New life chapter 4: Mean while with Minako,

(In this chapter will be mainly about Minako and what's going on with her and what she is feeling, please don't hate on the pairings that I have set up, disclaimer see chapter 1- and again if you do not like my style of writing then do not read my stories... thank u on with the story.)

Minako laid on her bed, sniffling and crying, she missed his arms even when he held her for the first time in a thousand years prior to their second life; Minako had remembered it all as if it were yesterday. Talking to Usagi had it easier, but she was going through the same thing, and she didn't really want to bother her and have her re live her pain; Minako didn't want to be sad anymore. Minako didn't want to be sad any more, true, but she needed Kunzite he was the other half of her heart her soul. That when she died, she had lost her 'Love Me' Venus chain, she had wondered what could've happened to it?

Feeling the summer mid day wind blow into her room tossiling her hair and her clothen a bit, with a sigh reaching up and drying her tears ''Kunzite...'' She whispered, as two tears had slid from her teary blue eyes, she had heard a male voice out of her window ''Minako!'' She knew that voice Yaten from the 3 Lights, he made her day just a bit better, even though he wanted more out of their friendship; but Minako cared for Yaten a lot loved him dearly but more as a friend. She dried her eyes and got up knowing that Artemis her faithful friend and guardian, would be with Rei and Mako-Chan. And Ami would be running errands with her mother and taking extra classes and shadowing her mother at the local hospital, where she works so Minako agreed to hang out with Yaten mainly all day.

Going down the stairs, and grabbing her sandals and putting them in her yellow beach bag and her purse too, looking at herself in the mirror and looking at her simple yellow skirt that had came to her mid thighs; and her lacy white tank top. Brushing out some wrinkles, and opening up the front door and seeing Yaten wearing silver hair in its trademark way, wearing a pair of simple blue jeans and a t shirt and a pair of sneakers; with a beach bag on his shoulder. Putting her best smile on and stepping out with him, she had taken his offered arm and they walked on for the day. Sailor Venus, Minako, couldn't help but feel that she was being watched by the same eyes familiar eyes. Yaten had sensed it, something was troubling Minako, he could feel it patting her hand gently ''Are you alright, Miss. Minako?'' Yaten had asked while they were walking to the beach.

Smiling and looking over at him ''Yes, Yaten, I am okay...'' They had continued walking to the beach, and setting up their items feeling the hot sand and Minako stripped off her tank top to show her yellow bikini top, and taking off her skirt and reveal a matching bottoms. Folding her clothes and putting them away in her bag, and seeing Yaten coming back to her after changing in a pair of simple black swim trunks. And placing himself and his beach bag by Minako, he had felt so complete being with her, if only she would see how much that he loves her. Minako had sensed Yaten looking at her, not that she really minded, she knew of his feelings for her however her heart had belonged and will always belong to Kunzite.

Minako had smiled, and reached up and grabbed his hand, and got him to go in the water ''Splash fight!'' Minako screamed, while trying to lighten up her day, she had dove under water and started to swim. Minako was enjoying the feel of the cool water, flashes of her and Kunzite thousand years ago them kissing promising themselves to each other only; she was well aware of Yaten closing in fast behind her. Minako had surfaced and breathed, and went back under the water, and continued to swim she loved how she would glide in the water. Wishing that it was her and Kunzite, it wasn't like that she didn't care for Yaten, her heart had belonged and will always belong to Kunzite.

After they were done in the water having another splash fight, to which she won, after they had gotten out of the ocean and offered to get Minako and himself something to eat. After telling her that he would be right back, Minako had brought her knees up to her chest and placed her chin on them; she sat on the beach towel that was big enough for two people; Kunzite was always on her mind how warm she had felt when he had held her during the battle with Beryl. Minako had tried to forget and move on with her life, and fighting evil along with her friends, and go back to college and train for another career; and some day settle down and get married and have a family.

''Miss. Minako?'' Yaten's concerned filled voice had brought her from her thinking, to see him sitting by her with some food; she had thanked him and they had began to eat with some small talk here and there. Minako didn't want to hurt him, she liked being his friend, but in the end Kunzite will always win and its not fair to Yaten. But life is not easy at times, but her dreams were so real she could even smell him, she could feel him, and sometimes when she is either alone in the shower she could even see him by her kissing her cheek; as they continued eating and spending the day together; and while he was walking her to her door at eight o'clock.

As they had stood at the front door, and Yaten had clasped her house key from her and letting her in while handing her the key. Minako had smiled softly and thanked him for another great day, true a day with Yaten was more fun, but there was something missing from this. Yaten had let himself in for a moment, while helping her with her beach bag, as she took off her sandals and thanked him again for a great day ''Do you want to hang out again tomorrow?'' Yaten had asked while he was trying to reach for Minako's hand, to which he finally had taken, she had made eye contact with his golden eyes ''I don't know what I am doing tomorrow, I can call you if that's okay?'' Minako had offered while trying not to hurt his feelings, Yaten had nodded while slowly bending down and giving her hand a brief kiss; as he did so his hand had slowly and reluctantly slid away from her's.

When Yaten had left, feeling somewhat put out, wishing that Minako could feel for him like he feels for her. However he knew that she had felt something for him...

As Minako had watched as Yaten had left, she had felt so much guilt that she had felt for a long time that she had been leading him on; but she didn't want him hurt at all. Going upstairs with a sigh of more and more depression, going to her room and closing the door and shedding off her beach ware covers and her bikini seeing where the sun had kissed her skin. Looking at herself in the vanity, as the last piece of her clothen had fallen from her form, she had gazed upon her image while wrapping her arms around herself. Tears were dripping down her face, a thousand years prior to her and Kunzite being re born, she felt his arms around her from behind and his chin on her shoulder; she felt so warm opening her eyes for that one moment to see herself in the mirror she saw him!

She had turned around, and no one... She cried harder, while falling to her knees, her heart breaks everyday fight after fight against the dark forces it has taken its toll on her and the senshi even Seiya and his two friends. Minako and Usagi they were in the same boat, pretty much, Sailor Venus knew of Haruka's feelings towards Usagi; Minako knew that Usagi loved and cared for Haruka however not the way that the taller woman would want and wish for it. As Minako had finally, picked herself from the floor, and going to her dresser pulling out a pair of white lacy panties and a matching bra; going to another door. Choosing a pink tank top and walking in the bathroom and get ready for the night, while filling up the tub, she was brushing her teeth and afterwards brushing her hair and pulling it up in a pony tail.

Getting in the tub, and washing herself imagining Kunzite and herself in the tub, either he was in there with her, or he was on his knee washing her back and kissing her temple; or if he was with her in the tub listening to romantic music. Or he would surprise her with the typical candles and roses on the counter, and chocolates, and holding each other all night even she dared to think... making love! Minako blushed at that thought as she continued to wash herself in the perfect temperate water, placing the damp rag on a rail and leaning her head back and shutting her eyes. As Minako had closed her eyes, tears were still coming from her eyes and down her face and making contact with the full and cooling down tub water. Bringing her knees up and placing them against her chest then her chin and arms had followed; crying for him and only him. For every battle, she had sensed him protecting her, guiding her, even when she slept she could fell him by her or even holding her body to his; or even holding her hand.

Quickly snapping out of her thoughts, by shaking her head fastly side to side, shivering a bit and quickly getting out and letting the cold water out. Wrapping her pink towel around herself and grabbing another towel and sitting at a chair by a mirror and crossing her legs she had reached up and taking out her pony tail. Minako's hair had fallen down and she had bent down and started to dry her feet and up to her legs. After drying off, and getting dressed, grabbing her hair brush again and started to brush her hair again while walking back into her room. After she finished with her hair, sitting on her bed, gathering herself inside of the thin sheets nestling herself further into sleep. As she was going to sleep, two more tears had drifted further down from her eyes and onto the soft fabric of the pillow case, while reaching up and drying her eyes she had said his name again ''Kunzite...'' She had sobbed quietly while succumbing to sleep.

Some time during the night, a stranger had slipped inside of Minako's room, via slightly opened window, she had fallen in an uneasy slumber; now in a very deep tear filled sleep the stranger had looked at the beautiful Minako Aino. Leaning down, with something in his hand, Minako's relaxed and sleeping face that was also filled with sadness and pain; was speaking the volumes- more volumes than words ever could or would ever speak. Slowly and very quietly, sitting himself on the bed like he has done countless of times, softly brushing some of her hair from her sleeping face. Taking one of her hands into his larger ones linking them together, tenderly placing the object that was in his possession. While placing the object in her hand, allowing their hands to be linked just for a bit longer; he needed her, he needed to be with her if only for a moment, reaching one of her hands that was linked with his; and placing soft and sweet kisses on her knuckles.

As the stranger had reluctantly had set her hand, with the object inside, back down softly and gently and getting up from his spot from Minako's bed that was big enough for two people. While slowly backing away from her, with his front to her, as he got to the window while slipping out from the window; while the stranger did so he had placed his hand to his mouth and blew her a kiss, while placing something else on her desk by her laptop ''Goodnight... my sweet...'' He had slipped completely out of the room and the window...

About a few moments, Minako Aino had woken up suddenly feeling a presence that was by her, a warmth that her sleepy mind couldn't grasp, her other hand had reached up and turned on the light that was by her night stand. Minako Aino's eyes had opened wide to what not only was in her hand but on her desk!

(End of Chapter 4, R&amp;R, I made this chapter mainly about Minako and what she is feeling and going through...)


End file.
